A Crescendo
by thenosoul12
Summary: Annie was an ordinary enough girl. That is to say that she herself didn't know her own power at the beginning of the ordeal. If she had, things might have turned out differently. Not better pre say, but different. But I'm being horribly vague, Annie's life was about to change and there is no going back. Quicksilver&OC pairing. Unfinished, may finish one day by requests.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authour Note: I do not own the avengers or Marvel characters**_

 **Prologue:**

Annie Onslinia was an ordinary enough girl. Well, that is to say that she herself didn't know of her own power at the beginning of this ordeal. If she had, things might have turned out a little differently, not better pre say, but different. But I'm being horribly vague on the matter and you must be wondering why you should keep reading…if you are having any doubts now stop now. These dangerous events are all too real and not for the fain of heart. Once you have read this you might not be so glad you did. The life events of poor Annie will open your eyes to see the real threats and villains lurking right outside your mundane little homes.

But for those for those of you who are ready, I will begin well, at the beginning. By the way I never introduced myself. I'm Annie. And this is my life.

 **Chapter 1: As He Came Into The Window**

"Annie are you okay?" Tony said flicking a paperclip at the girl sitting across from him.

" Yeah," said Annie shaking her head slightly to clear it.

She and Mr. Stark were in the Stark Tower lab conducting some research on micro particle acceleration. Annie was a college junior and was completing her internship at Stark Industries when a certain Billionaire had recognized her potential. Now Annie assisted Tony in the lab with whatever work he happened to be doing that week. She enjoyed it, sure Tony Stark was arrogant and not a little cocky, but he meant well and he had always been kind to her.

"Common Red, what's eatin' ya?" Tony playfully poked Annie in the side.

Annie cringed at her given nickname, due to her long red hair and freckles, and plastered a smile.

"Oh it's nothing really, I was just…thinking."

"Hmm, well we will have to finish up this experiment later." Tony said gathering up his various equipment from the lab table the two had been working at.

"Listen Red, I wont need you for a few days, I've got some shield nonsense to take care of…"

"Oh right is this another one of your superhero missions?"

"I wouldn't call myself a hero," Tony smirked playfully at her,

"No, I leave that to all my admiring fans!"

"And he's modest too!" exclaimed Annie just as Pepper Potts walked in the door. Pepper and Annie got along like sisters. To Pepper; Annie was the little sister she never had.

"Hey Pepper!" Annie said walking over to her.

"Oh hi Annie!" Pepper smiled and gave Annie a quick hug,

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh no I couldn't…"

"Of course you could Annie!" interjected Tony.

"Thank you guys but I really do have to be getting home I have a few errands I need to run in the city before the weekend is up."

Annie gathered up her notebooks and data sheets and stuffed them all into her tote.

"I'll see you guys in a week or so!," Annie called out walking to the elevator.

"I'll give you a call when I need you Red!" Called Tony.

The elevator doors shut and Jarvis's voice filled the elevator,

"What floor Miss Onslina?"

"Ground floor please Jarvis."

"Yes Miss."

Annie made her way through the grimy streets of New York to her apartment. The walk only took about ten minutes she didn't even have to bother with taking the subway. Usually noise from overly pushy street vendors and disgruntled cab drivers had an oddly calming effect on her, but not today. Something felt, off. Annie threw a quick glance over her shoulder; there were people everywhere, men and women heading home from a long days work. One man stood out or maybe he blended a little too well. Whatever it was about him, he gave her a weird vibe. The man was wearing a sleek grey suit and walked with a purpose. He seemed to be following her. Annie turned down a side street only to have the man follow a few yards behind. She stopped at a vendor and pretended to be interested in some knock off ray bands, the man slowed his pace.

 _No, no, no I'm imagining things. I have to be. It's light out in a city full of people; you're just being paranoid. Shake it off._

Annie took the next left and ducked into an ally and stood in the shadows until she saw the man pass.

 _See? Now was that anything to worry about? No he was just some guy. Some guy in a nice suit who was late for a meeting. Yeah. Plus why would he want you anyway genius?!_

Annie let out a sigh and pulled her cardigan closer to her. It was the middle of the summer but she had a chill that she just couldn't seem to shake. Taking one more deep breath to calm herself, Annie set out again. She made it to her apartment with no more weird occurrences and no sign of suit guy. Her fingers fumbled with the key trying to get it into the lock. And that's when she realized. It was open…

She pushed the door open tentatively.

 _I should go get the police. Or anybody._

She took a few more steps into the apartment. None of her lights were on.

 _What are you doing! This is like something out of a horror movie. You never go into the creepy situation. The smart thing to do is run and get someone!_

Her body kept moving forward, making a little less noise than a mouse. Annie was slender and her footfalls made no noise on the carpeted floor as she crept into the living room.

 _Where's Mr. Daliard?_

Mr. Daliard was her cat. He had been a birthday gift from her dad before she had moved to New York.

 _He had to be around here somewhere…_

Everything appeared normal. Annie began to relax just a little. She had probably just left the door unlocked. It wouldn't have been the first time. Nothing noticeable was out of place…Maybe it had just bee her imagination. Then she saw it. Every muscle in her body seized and refused to move. She didn't even dare to scream. Although it might have been prudent to do so.

 _Blood._

 _Blood stains on the carpet._

Annie had to fight the urge to be sick. Her hand flew up to cover her nose and mouth.

 _It was Mr. Daliard. Some sicko had killed her cat._

 _No not just killed him._

 _Maimed him._

 _Why would someone kill a cat? They can't bark or alert the police or even fight back? No someone was doing this to scare me._

 _And it was working._

Annie had dropped her tote on the floor by the door when she had walked in and now she was deeply regretting it. Her tote had her cell phone in it. Leaving the bloody scene behind her Annie tried to creep back towards the front door. This was insane. She had to all the police or someone. Tony and Pepper maybe. She could stay with then until the police got this all sorted out. Annie heard a noise from the living room. She was so close almost to the door. The noise sounded closer this time.

She had no choice. She had to hide. She ran underneath the table.

Annie couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She clasped a hand over her nose and mouth in hopes to muffle her breathing. From her hiding spot Annie saw a pair of shinny black dress shoes walk slowly past her hiding place.

"Miss Onslinia," said a heavily accented voice.

Annie kept her hand over her mouth; several tears ran down her cheeks. She blinked them away.

"This would be so much easier if you would just come quietly. I don't think I need to threaten you. I'm sure you saw the poor creature." The voice continued.

 _Mr. Daliard._

 _He did kill my cat!_

Annie's face burned with rage but she kept quiet. The shoes moved away from her hiding spot towards the kitchen. This was her chance. She would run into the bedroom, barricade the door and call the police from the landline.

1…

2…

3…

 _RUN._

And she did. Annie ran to the bedroom and just as she made it through the door, a cold sharp pain pieced the back of her head. Then she was falling. As Annie's vision faded she saw the man in the suit kneel beside her. He reached out a hand and gently caressed her cheek. She couldn't even cringe.

"Such a waste." The man sighed, "All of this could have been avoided if you had just come quietly…"

That's when the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sound of a Crescendo**

 _Authors note: So this is my first story, well published that is, and all and I'm still kind of learning the ins and outs of this so please bare with me. I recently saw AOU and loved quicksilvers character and I've always got some ideas for my own Oc marvel characters and this story is just the one that took the most shape…So hope you enjoy I'm trying to post at least a chapter a night so well see how long that lasts…I don't own Marvel characters or song references, Annie is my original oc_ _J_

 **Pietro**

The morning air was brisk and Pietro was regretting not taking Stark up on that thermal super suit he had offered to make up for him. It had been quite the ordeal after the battle with Ultron, and he had barley made it out alive. If it hadn't been for his quick metabolism he would be six feet under right now.

 _I guess I have something to thank those mad scientists for after all,_ Pietro thought bitterly.

No time for that now he was on a mission, and the groups star spangled leader was always getting on his case about keeping his head on mission. He was an avenger now or an avenger in training. It had only been 5 months since the battle with Ultron but it seemed like less. Between recovery and training Pietro hadn't had any time to really comprehend how drastically his life had changed in recent months. He was living in the Avengers tower in New York; along with his sister and whatever other Avengers happened to be in town. He was using his powers to help people and was even getting a little publicity, with the media calling him Quick Sliver. Not that he minded much. Todays mission consisted of him, his sister (who was now being called the scarlet witch by the media), Iron Man, Hawkeye and Captain America.

"Hey Speedy!" A voice sounded in his ear.

"Yeah what?" he replied tersely, momentarily forgetting who was on the other end of the com.

"You respond with a copy or heard, newbie." Said Captain America's voice.

" Sorry…"

"Alright, now what little Intel we have tells us that this hydra base is something special. Not just the usual weapons factory. We have reason to believe that some chemical happy hydra scientists have been conducting human experiments."

" There seems to be a massive power draw in the area centralizing around the northeast wall of the compound." Tony cut in.

"That's most likely where the generator is for the compounds barrier is,"

"Stark will fly in and drop the field while Hawkeye, Wanda and I hold off any hydra agents."

"What does that leave for me?" asked Pietro a little incredulously.

"You are going to be our cheerleader!" came Tony's sarcastic tone.

"Shut the hell up Stark!" snapped Pietro.

"Steve he said a bad language word!" cried Tony.

"You," said Cap pointedly, "are going to run into the compound, and find the human experiments and get them out. Don't bother with the guards unless you have to. We'll be right behind you to secure your exit."

"Right" said Pietro.

"Whenever your ready Iron Man."

 **Annie**

From her cell Annie heard a loud boom, the lights flickered and died and a red eerie light filled the room. Voices filled the halls outside her room and as she staggered as close as her shackles would allow to the door of her cell. She saw soldiers running towards the cause of the explosion. Annie moved back to her cot. Her room was bare only a hard bed a toilet lined the white walled cell. Her door was heavily armored and had a small barred window and a slot for food.

 _Something big must be happening. Usually they have two guards posted at my door…_

 _Maybe they are abandoning the base. Maybe something went wrong and they are running away like rats from a sinking ship._

It couldn't be a rescue. Annie had long since given up the hope of being rescued.

Just then Annie heard yelling outside her cell, it was a guard, no wait three guards they were yelling about some sort of blur. A sliver blur…

Suddenly there was a thud against her door. Annie cautiously rose from her cot and moved towards the door. Her shackles rattled over the cold floor as she inched closer to the small window. Another thud and a guards face pressed against the glass.

"AH!" Annie let out a small yelp. There followed another thud and then a different voice. Not like the ones she was so used to hearing called out from the other side of the door.

"Is someone in there?" a mans voice called out,

At first Annie was speechless her voice caught in her throat and she choked down a sob.

"Hello?" the voice called again,

"YES!...Yes I'm…I'm in here, please!" Annie yelled falling to her knees.

"Hold on ill get you out!" replied the voice.

Annie was crying now, she couldn't stop it was too much she was finally getting out of this horrid place! An electronic beep sounded followed by a heavy metallic clunk. The door slowly swung open to reveal her rescuer. He was a young man no older than her, in a running outfit and cleats.

 _What the hell is this guy? How could he have taken out those guards all by himself?_

"Common," he said offering a hand "We have to go. Now."

Annie looked at him eyebrows raised and presented her shackled hands in response.

"Oh…Well hold on a second…" he approached her and kneeling down beside her moved his hand in a motion to quick for the eye to follow. The chains broke. The shackles were still on her wrists and feet but that could be dealt with latter.

"Common" he repeated pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we…"Annie started but didn't finish because the boy had swept her up into his arms bridal style.

"Hey! What are you do-?!"

"Shut up and hold onto me, try to keep your head back so you don't get whiplash." Interrupted the strange boy.

"What do you mean whip-LASHHHHHHHH"

Everything was a blur and then it was over just like that. The boy set her down and her bare feet made contact with the cold fall ground.

 _They were out side. How were they ouside?_

"Civilian is clear," said the boy touching his hand to his ear then turning to face her said "Is there anyone else in there?"

"No...no... it was just me." mumbled Annie.

"I swept the building and only found the one, and she confirmed it was only her so I think you're good to blow the thing." he said into his earpiece.

 _Wonder who he is communicating with?_

Annie looked over and parked in the trees was a large jet looking craft.

 _What the this some CIA shit? Just who am I getting involved with here?_

Today had all been to much and her tolerance for excitement had been greatly reduced in recent years. The strange boy was still talking into his ear a few feet away.

 _A nap sounds so good right now. Just a few minutes._

Annie didn't even bother looking for a place to sit down she simply let her knees buckle as she slumped to the ground. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Are you OKAY Annie?**

 _Authors Note: Sorry about not posting this sooner but its been hectic this week and its hard to find times other than 1 am before I sleep to write. I would love to hear some comments about what you guys like or don't like. Just know that I am not an English major and I'm sure there are scores of grammatical and formatting errors but whatever this is for fun! I do not own any marvel characters, only my oc Annie!_

 **Pietro**

The minute Stark dropped the security felid Pietro took off into the building. He checked corridor after corridor finding offices and dingy looking labs.

 _This place seems just like the compound where Wanda and I were…and if I'm right…and the layout is in anyway similar the cell should be right around this corner…_

Pietro turned the corner and was faced with three black armor clad guards.

 _Cap did say not to engage…but…these guys are in the way…_

With a quick shrug to no one in particular, Pietro sped towards the guards and took them out one by one. It wasn't too difficult seeing as they were in a panic anyway; they all had their weapons down and left themselves wide open to his attack. The first guard took a sucker punch to the gut and doubled over onto the floor. The second guard promptly had his face smashed against a door.

"Ah!" Came a voice seemingly from nowhere.

 _That wasn't one of the guards…_

Pietro took out the last guards knees throwing him forcibly to the ground where he stayed.

 _That voice was to feminine to be a guard, it must be a prisoner!_

Pietro turned towards the door and tugged on the handle. Locked. With a biometric fingerprint scanner and a metal deadbolt.

Hello?" Called Pietro through the door,

"YES!...Yes I'm…I'm in here, please!" A girls voice pleaded.

 _She sounded scared. Not like someone who had volunteered to be a lab rat…_

"Hold on I'll get you out!"

Pietro grabbed one of the unconscious guards and hauled the mans body over to the biometric scanner. He thrust the mans finger against the pad and was granted with a loud beep from the machine, followed by a heavy clunk of the metal bolt sliding back. He opened the door and was a slender girl with long red hair and tear stained eyes.

 _She looked pitiful. Her hair was dull and frayed, her skin was washed out and pale, her eyes looked hollow and her cheekbones seemed to stand out more than was normal._

Pietro felt a surge of anger and now he was glad he had beat up those guards instead of letting them flee. She was shackled and chained to the far wall, and she sat on the floor looking up at hi, with a confused expression.

"Common," he said "We need to go. Now."

To that she simply raised her hands, where the shackles still hung keeping her bound to the wall.

 _Duh._

He walked over to her and kneeled beside her. He then moved his hands over the chains so fast that they snapped.

 _At least now I can move her. We can worry about the cuffs later._

Pietro wasted no more time; the com in his ear was a buzz with his teammates saying it was time to wrap things up. He scooped the girl up into his arms and she protested mildly.

 _God, she weighs almost nothing._

"Shut up and hold onto me, try to keep your head back so you don't get whiplash." He ordered. And like that he was running and the rest of her protests were lost in the wind.

He set her down a few yards away fro the Avenge-jet and proceeded to confer with the rest of the team. Iron man had taken out the field and was now doing some serious damage to the buildings infrastructure. Cap, Hawkeye and Wanda had secured the perimeter and the remaining hydra agents were surrendering.

"Civilian is clear." He sid into the com.

"Copy," Said Cap "Are there anymore in the building?"

"No I did a sweep and only found the one."

"Alright lets clean up. Pietro take the civilian to the jet and wait for us."

"Copy." Replied Pietro.

 _Hey I seem to be getting the hang of this whole following orders and saving people gig…_

That's when the girl keeled over.

 _Ooops._

 **Annie**

 _So tired. All I want to do is sleep for a few days._

Annie nuzzled into something fuzzy and warm.

 _Fuzzy…WAIT. What. Fuzzy? There's nothing fuzzy in my cell?_

Annie forced herself to crack open one eye; She was wrapped in a fleece blanket. Annie definitely wasn't in her cell anymore (As if they would have given her a blanket!) But that deduction didn't help much when it came to finding out just where she was now. She was in a craft of some kind…

 _Like that weird jet in the woods that weird guy…OHHHHH._

It all came back to Annie in a rush. She scanned her surroundings looking for the boy who had freed her from the hydra compound. He wasn't there.

 _Wonder where he went…_

Annie unwrapped the blanket from around her. She was no longer tired. There were to many questions to deal with right now to sleep. That could wait until latter. Her bare feet touched down onto the cold metal and she snatched the blanket back up and wrapped it around her shoulders.

The jet was fairly well sized and covered in high tech gadgets but nothing that seemed hostile. Annie approached the pilot's chair glancing out the front window. A breeze past behind her and Annie's hand shot out grabbing the first object she could. She spun around brandishing the tablet looking device like a weapon.

"Whoa, I would be careful with that! Tony doesn't like people touching his toys!"

 _It was the boy from before!_

"Who are you and why did you help me?" Annie demanded still brandishing the tablet.

"Slow down, we're here to help!" said the boy raising his hands in front of him.

Annie slowly lowered her makeshift weapon and handed it to the boy. She hadn't noticed much about him before but he was a foot or so taller than her and had silver white hair.

"Whose we?" Annie asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Avengers," The boy said with a cocky half smile.

"The who?"

"Oh," he sounded a disappointed "Well we are earths mightiest heroes…" he trailed off, something about saying it out loud just didn't sound so…mighty.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Tony before?" asked Annie.

"Yeah that was his tablet you were threatening me with."

"Tony, as in Tony Stark?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh so you know Iron Man but not the Avengers?" He rolled his eyes "Typical."

Annie felt a spark of hope.

 _Tony could straighten all this out! Hell get me out of here and take me home to my parents._

"Call him."

"Excuse me?"

"Call him. Now." She said more forcibly.

"You've got this all wrong we rescued you. You don't give me orders!" the boy sneered.

"You heard me! Call him on your little ear thingy and let me talk to him, you'll be sorry of you don't!" Annie tried to stand up a little taller.

"No I'm not calling Stark just so some fan girl can gush to him!" The boy said with a grimace.

"Just tell him my name is Annie Onslinia!" and then a little more indignantly "And I am not a fan girl."

The silver haired buy rolled his eyes once more but put his hand to his ear and relayed her message through the com.

Authors note: Chapter 4 should be up by tomorrow night, Old friends are reunited, powers surface, and we find out just how long Annie was in the compound. Maybe Annie will figure out just who the Avengers are and how much the world has changed while she was away! Please comment!


	4. Authors Note

_Authors Note: Hey guys so I have chapter four almost ready but instead of posting a small half finished chapter I'm going to finish it and post a longer chapter. It should be up sometime tomorrow afternoon! Sorry for the wait and thanks for all the encouraging reviews!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: As They Came Into the Out-way…**

 **Annie:**

 _God, I wish Tony would get here faster. Until then I'm stuck with the frosted-tipped sourpuss._

Annie cast a glance over in the direction of the boy. He was pouting in the corner, arms folded and his back to her. She guessed that Tony had told him to stay put with her until he could get there, and obviously being proven wrong didn't thrill him.

Come to think of it Annie didn't even know the guys name.

 _Maybe is should try to be a little nicer to him. He did save me._

Annie rose to her feet a little unsteadily. He was still pouting.

 _Be nice Annie._

"Um…So I just wanted to," started Annie.

"There's no need to thank me, I was just doing my job." The boy turned to face her with a cocky smile plastered across his face.

 _The nerve! I mean sure I was going to thank him but to just assume. Ugh. This guy just pushes all my buttons._

"Well actually-"

Annie stopped because the jet door opened and four people walked in. Captain America, a young girl and a guy with a bow and arrow stepped into the jet, and bringing up the rear was…

"TONY!" Annie yelled, the Iron Man armor opened up and Tony stepped out of it with open arms. Annie couldn't help herself she ran into his arms hugging him fiercely.

"Red!" Tony said hugging her back. Then he held her at arms length surveying her closely.

"What did they do to you Annie?" Tony asked his eyes landing on her wrists that still had the metal cuffs on them. Anger flashed across Tony's face.

"Lets get these off you" said Tony throwing up his hand the Iron Man suit glove flew to incase his hand.

"Cool trick, I see you've made some upgrades since I saw you last." Annie said with a half smile.

"You two know each other?" Asked Captain America,

"Yeah she was an intern at Stark Labs three years ago…" Replied Tony as the Iron Man glove went to work on the wrist cuffs, then onto the cuffs on her ankles

"Has it really been three years?" her eyes widened, as she rubbed her wrists.

" I thought you might have been one of the hundreds that were lost in the battle of New York!" Said Tony.

"The battle of what?!" exclaimed Annie.

"New York was kind of attacked by Aliens," said the guy with the bow.

"Hawkeye really! Lets ease her into this!" Snapped Tony.

"Aliens…" Annie let that sink in.

"Annie maybe you should sit down well explain all of this when we get back to the tower." Tony said quickly, leading Annie over to one of the jets bucket seats and strapping her in.

The Hydra compound had been in the European countryside so the flight took a few hours in the super high tech jet. Annie slept through most of it. For the parts she was awake she surveyed this team of avengers or whoever. So to recap there was Captain America, who apparently as Tony put it, had been a Cap-sickle for fifty years only to be found and woken up by Shield. The tall archer guy was called Hawkeye, or Clint. The girl was named Wanda and she was frosted tip's twin, or Pietro or whatever his name was. Apparently there were even more of these Avenger guys back at Stark tower. Which was now being called Avenger's tower now.

 _God I have a lot to catch up on._

The jet touched down on the towers airstrip and Annie unbuckled herself from the seat. And the jet door opened as the others filed out. Pietro glanced back at her but she kept her eyes down.

"Annie we are going to take you straight up to my lab to run some tests and see just what they did to you in there." Started Tony.

"Oh no you don't Tony!"

"PEPPER!" yelled Annie, Pepper was standing in the doorway, Annie ran and embraced her.

"When tony told me it was you they rescued I got a room all ready,"

"Pepper please I need to run some tests on her-" Tony tried again,

"Not before this poor girl has a shower, some new clothes and a rest!" Pepper had a look on her face that said 'go ahead try to challenge me'.

"Okay fine but after you're good and rested we'll run some tests."

"Its really okay Pepper-" Protested Annie.

"No! No! you need to rest after all you've been through!"

"Alright fine" Annie was lead away by Pepper into the tower.

Pepper led her through the tower and into the elevator. Just as the elevator started to close a blur shot past the doors.

"Ladies." It was Pietro.

"How the-" started Annie.

"He's fast." Said giving an eye roll and a small smile.

Pietro looked at Annie and winked then turned back around.

 _Did he just wink at me?!_

Annie's face went red, was it from anger or embarrassment?

 _Who cares? Anger. Yeah lets go with that one_ …

The elevator dinged and Annie followed Pepper. Pietro had stayed in the elevator and pushed another button as the doors closed again.

"Annie I had a room made up for you," said Pepper as an electronic star-trek like door whooshed open.

It was a gorgeous room with a huge view of the city, a king bed with what looked like satin sheets, and an adjoining bathroom.

"Whoa." Said Annie, and suddenly she was exhausted again her whole body ached and all she wanted was a hot bath.

"There are fresh clothes in your size in the dresser, but we may need to get some smaller ones…" Pepper stopped, Annie knew what she meant. She had been skinny before but now she was nothing more than skin and bones.

"Its really okay Pepper, thank you." Annie said with a smile, Pepper pulled her into a hug and Annie felt tears on her shoulder.

"I'm just so glad that you're okay!" Pepper sniffled.

"I'm fine Pepper, really." Pepper pulled back and searched her face as if to see if she was telling the truth.

"I think I'm going to take a bath and have a quick nap." Said Annie, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Okay well if you need me just ask Jarvis, okay?"

"Alright I will." Pepper wiped her eyes and left the room.

Annie walked over to the huge tub and turned on the water as hot as it would go.

 _I haven't had a hot bath in ages._

There was some lavender soap on the counter and Annie dumped half the bottle into the steaming water. A large bubble layer formed and Annie lowered herself in.

The hot water was scolding but Annie didn't care.

 _Let it burn away all the filth and grime of that horrid place forever._

Annie grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed at her wrists and ankles where the cuffs had left marks. A line about an inch thick encircled each or her wrists and ankles.

 _It won't. Come. OFF._

"Damnit _!"_ Exclaimed Annie, scrubbing harder.

 _They wont come off, because they're scars._

Annie gave up and dropped the washcloth, she sank down into the water until only her nose and eyes were above the bubbles.

She bathed until her fingers pruned up and the water got cold. Then she drained the tub and moved into the walk in shower that was also in her room.

She rinsed off the bubbles and washed her hair.

 _God how I've missed shampoo!_

Annie scrubbed the dirt from underneath her fingernails and shaved her legs and underarms. She got out of the shower and wrapped an overly plush towel around her. It could almost wrap around her twice.

Pepper had laid out an array of various hygiene products on the counter top, so Annie selected and fine toothed comb and began the task of working on the giant knot that was her hair. It took about an hour, and hurt like hell but when she was done she could tell some of the shine had returned to her hair.

Annie found some lavender lotion and put that on as well.

She was starting to feel like herself again.

 _Except for those damn scars. They just wouldn't go away._

Annie walked over to the dresser that Pepper had pointed out. It was filled with tee shirts, jeans, bras, underwear, yoga pants, and sweatshirts. She selected some plain undergarments and a pair of soft denim jeans, and slipped them on. They were a bit big and they kept falling. Finally Annie grabbed on of the pairs of yoga pants instead.

 _At least these wont fall down._

She grabbed the first shirt she saw which was a grey 'Stark Industries' long sleeve tee shirt.

She made her way over to the bed and flopped down, breathing in the satin sheets.

 _They smell like fabric softener._

Annie drifted off to sleep on top of the bed sheets.

She thought she heard the curtains rustle as if they were blown by something but it could have just been her imagination.

Hours later Annie awoke to find herself cozy and warm under the covers of her bed.

 _Authors Note: Sorry for how late this post is it was too nice out today to sit indoors and write! But here is chapter four as promised. Chapter five is in the making and I promise there will be more about Annie's powers, and more Pietro moments. They have to ease into this ya know? Thank you for all the supportive reviews they really push me to update quicker!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It Was Sunday

 _I do not own any marvel characters, only my oc Annie :)_

 **Annie:**

Annie yawned and stretched, she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten such a good rest. The last thing she wanted right now was to untangle herself from the soft sheets.

 _Maybe just a few more minutes. Tony can wait._

Annie drifted off to sleep again. But this time her rest wasn't so peaceful.

 _A blur of images flashed under her eyelids. She felt like her was falling. Suddenly she was in a room. Everything was dark, except for a faint light in the corner of the room. the light moved closer. It was a reflection from a man's glasses. He was smiling at her with too many teeth in his grin. She tried to run but realized she was strapped down. Cuffs held her arms and legs fast to a table. A bright light snapped on and illuminated the table she was strapped to._

 _"Let's begin!" the man said sounding like he might burst from excitement._

 _Annie wanted to scream but she couldn't. Her mouth was gagged._

 _The man reached towards her, a shiny scalpel clutched in his hand._

 _"NOOOOO!"_

"Annie."

 _The man traced the scalpel over her arms moving up to her neck._

 _"Annie!"_

 _The cold metal made goose bumps ripple over her skin. The scalpel traced up her neck and stopped at her mouth. The tip of the horrible blade traced the outline of her lips._

 _That's when the pain started. It hurt so much that her vision went spotty, and somewhere in the distance Annie thought she heard a scream._

 _"ANNIE!"_

She awoke with a start; the blankets were tangled around her, she struggled to break free from them remembering where she was. She was safe in Avengers Tower. Annie stopped moving. She wasn't alone. Someone was in the room with her, she could sense it. She blinked in the darkness and saw Pietro standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Annie stuttered.

"You were screaming… I came to see…"

"Oh." Annie didn't know how to respond to that. Annie had nightmares constantly about the compound but now that she was out and safe she thought they would have subsided.

"I uh-" Pietro started a little awkwardly, "Ahemmm…" he cleared his throat.

"Its fine. They happen." Said Annie pulling her knees to her chest.

"I know someone who can help with that if you want."

"What do you mean help?" Annie said her curiosity peaked.

"Hold on-" he dashed out of the room in a blur and Annie too the opportunity to

make herself a little more presentable.

 _Why am I even bothering trying to look good._

She tucked the loose strands of red behind her ear and quickly tried to smooth them down with her fingers.

WHOOSH.

Pietro was back and he had brought the girl from earlier, his twin…Wanda.

"Hello," she said with a kind smile.

"Uh hey," said Annie feeling a little awkward. The room was still dark and she was in

her pajamas with two strangers.

"My name is Wanda, " she extended a hand and Annie shook it.

"Pietro tell me you have nightmares?"

"Well yeah they happen, but I can totally handle it, really 'I'm fine!" Annie's face flushed a shade to match her hair.

"Don't worry I can help ease your mind, you see my powers, unlike my brothers," Pietro scoffed, "can have a calming effect."

"So you're going to what, use mind control on me?" Annie's eyebrows raised in alarm.

"No nothing like that I'll just help you clear your mind of dark thoughts." Said Wanda placing a reassuring hand on Annie's arm.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt right?"

"Great!" Wanda beamed, obviously happy to be proven useful.

"Lie down and close your eyes," She instructed, "Now try to relax."

Wanda placed her hands on either side of Annie's head and her eyes glowed red.

Annie felt weird. Like there wasn't enough space in her brain for two people.

 _A Flash of light._

 _The cold feel of metal._

 _White-hot pain._

Wanda gave a gasp and pulled back looking shaken.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Annie sitting up quickly.

"Its, nothing." Wanda seemed out of breath but covered up her own discomfort quickly with a smile.

"What did you do to my sister!?" Pietro stormed over giving Annie an accusing stare.

"ME? What did I do?" Annie snapped.

"Pietro please!" Wanda berated him; Pietro had his hand over Wanda's shoulder as if to shield her from Annie.

"I'm fine really, don't worry about him he's just protective." Said Wanda pushing off Pietro's hand.

"Its not your fault you just have a lot of pent up memories and feelings in that head of yours. I don't think I was quite prepared." Said Wanda with a smile.

 _I like her,_ Annie decided, _She's much nicer than her brother._

"Well since your up maybe we should take her up to Tony. I know he has been dying to run some tests." Said Pietro arms crossed still glaring at Annie.

"Common get out so she can get dressed!" Wanda pushed her brother out the door, and glancing back, "I'll take you up to see stark when you are ready yes?"

"Okay sure!" said Annie happy it was Wanda taking her and not Pietro.

"Great see you in a few minutes."

The doors whooshed closed.

Annie managed to find a slightly smaller pair of denim jeans and slipped them on. They fit better than the others, though they were still a bit loose. She grabbed a plain white V-neck tee shirt and a grey knit cardigan from the closet. Finally she put on a pair of white Ked's and looked in the mirror.

 _I mean. This is probably as good as its gonna get…_

On second thought Annie ran over to the bathroom and gave her hair a quick comb through and a quick spritz of Lavender body spray. She looked in the mirror again.

 _Meh._

She walked out the door and looked around for Wanda. Annie heard voices coming from around the corner and when she turned she saw Wanda and Pietro. They were having a heated conversation about something…

When Pietro saw Annie he stopped talking abruptly. Wanda turned to see what had caused him to stop.

"Hey…" Annie said awkwardly.

Wanda was all smiles. She walked over and took Annie's arm in her own.

"Ready?" she asked like Annie hadn't just interrupted what looked like a very deep conversation.

"Um yeah I guess…" Said Annie a little uncertainly.

"Great then lets go!" then with a flip of her hair, "Pietro coming?"

He grumbled something than shot off in a blur, ruffling both girls hair.

"Show off." Wanda said.

 _Yep. Its official I like this girl._

 _Authors Note: So how did you guys like the chapter? I had planned to go into Annie's powers in this chapter but it got too long so sorry you'll just have to keep reading! I promise it will be in the next chapter I just got caught up in this little backstory/ friendship of Wanda and Annie thing! Please review and tell me what you think so far! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow night!_


	7. Authors Note 2

_Authors Note: Hey guys so I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but when reading some of your comments I'm trying to address some of the issues you guys pointed out. As for longer chapters I'm totally for that but realistically it will take me longer to update (as well as having finals in the next few days as well as move out). And don't worry in regards to Annie's powers I have a few select skills for her nothing omnipotent honestly I plan for her weaknesses to be a part of the story line in the future. Lastly I plan on continuing the story for quite a while so don't worry! Thank you for all the constructive comments, I hear you and will do my best to improve! (Next chapter is in progress mostly cause I'm making it longer as requested! Should be up by the middle of the weekend)_


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What a Black Day**

 **Pietro**

Pietro tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator moved up. He could have already been up to the lounge if he had taken the stairs, but Steve had his stars and stripes in a wad about unnecessary use of their powers. Especially in the tower, after an incident involving Hawkeye, Thor, and a laser pointer. He reached the lounge and looked around, Clint was fiddling with some of his arrows and had earphones in, his sister was reading one of her novels on the couch, and Falcon was playing some car video game on the large flat screen in the center if the room. Pietro walked over to the couch giving Sam a fist bump as he passed the TV. Sitting next to his sister he plucked the book from her hands.

"Hey give that back!" Wanda exclaimed.

"I'm bored!" Pietro said sticking out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

"Well then go find something to do, I am reading!" she made a snatch for the book but faster than the eye could see Pietro whipped the book out of Wanda's grasp.

"Pietro stop bugging your sister." Said Clint not even looking up from his arrows. Pietro ignored this and in a blur switched Clint's arrows for Wanda's book.

"Damn it Roadrunner! Give me back my damn arrows!" said Clint standing up and dropping the novel.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Wanda freezing the book before it hit the ground, "You'll lose my page!"

Pietro ran past Clint a few times each time giving him a taunt like, "What's the matter slowpoke?" or " Catch me if you can old man!"

"Fine I didn't want to have to resort to using my new toys but you've forced my hand." Said Clint with a smile and a shake of his head. He pushed a button on his wrist communicator and Pietro felt the arrows in his hand snap, a gooey black liquid started to pouring out of them. The goo started to expand and encased his arm.

"What the hell-"

"Ha I warned you kid."

Pietro stopped running and skidded to a stop. The goo was rapidly growing and now had incased much of his upper half blowing up like a sticky balloon.

"Hawkeye get this stuff off me!" Pietro shook his arm at super speed trying to dislodge the goo but to no avail.

"Next time don't take my stuff!" said Clint pushing another button on his com.

"Yeah whatever you guys are no fun anyways." Pietro mumbled pulling the deflated slime off him. He turned and sped back to the elevator and punched in his floor. When the elevator dinged to signal he was at his floor Pietro stepped out and rounded the corner towards his room.

 _I'll have to wash this shirt now. It's all covered in Clint's trick arrow goo. Gross._

Pietro stopped walking. There were muffled screams filling the hall.

 _What the hell, who is that?_

Pietro followed the sounds and they grew louder as he turned the next corner.

 _I swear to god, if walk in on Tony having sex I'm going to gouge my eyes out._

The sounds were coming from behind a closed door that was unused as far as Pietro knew. He approached the door and knocked lightly.

 _Nothing._

"NOOOOOOOO!" a high-pitched voice cried out, Pietro burst into the room without a second thought. It was dark and it took a moment to adjust to his surroundings. A girl lay on the bed in a tangle of sheets. They were wrapped around her limbs and she squirmed in them as though they were chains.

 _It's Annie!_

Although her face was obscured Pietro recognized the mess of red hair. She was having some sort of episode.

"Annie." He called out his feet rooted to the ground. For some reason he just couldn't move them. She whimpered and thrashed.

"Annie!" he called out a little louder this time.

She trashed harder, the sheets pulled tight around her slim frame, her muscles strained and she let out a scream.

"ANNIE!" Pietro yelled, finally his feet moved and he started towards her, to do what he did not know but anything to stop her pain.

She sat up abruptly and was quiet. Her eyes were wild and her breaths came in gasps. Her head cocked to the side and she squinted through the dark towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Annie said in a voice that still shook.

"You were screaming… I came to see…" Pietro provided lamely.

 _Well this is incredibly awkward._

"Oh." She said simply.

"I uh-" Pietro started then stopped himself.

 _What the hell am I doing, how is comforting the new recruit possibly my job._

"Ahemmm…" he cleared his throat trying to think of something to say.

"Its fine. They happen." Annie said as she pulled her knees to her chin, hugging them close.

 _I want to help her. She reminds me of Wanda after our time at the compound._

"I know someone who can help with that if you want." Pietro blurted before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean help?" she said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hold on-" he dashed out of the room in a blur. He ran back to the lobby not caring about taking the elevator of about using his powers in the tower.

"WANDA." He skidded to a stop in front of his sister who had relocated to an island counter top to continue her book.

"What now brother?" she asked not looking up from her novel.

"It's the new girl." He said slightly out of breath. It doesn't matter how fast you are twenty flights of stairs took a little out of you.

"What about her?" Wanda asked setting her book down on the counter with a concerned look on her face.

"I was on my way to my room when I heard screaming-"

"Take me to her." Wanda said standing up.

"Lets not rush into this we still don't know anything about her she might have some weirdo powers…" Said Pietro.

"That poor girl has gone through hell, it's the least I can do," his sister radiated with compassion for others. She always had, but it had also gotten her into trouble over the years. Trouble that he always had to out her out of.

"Lets think about this for a minute-"

"Oh just shove it and take me to her!" Wanda said cutting him off.

"Fine." And like that he picked up his sister and ran back to Annie's room.

He set his sister down and she introduced herself to Annie. The girl had obviously made an effort to smooth her tangled hair and clean her tear streaked face in the time he had been gone.

 _She kind of pretty…._

Pietro shook himself, his sister and the girl were conversing on the bed, he still stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

 _Whoa what the hell am I thinking! For all I know this girl could be a ticking hydra bomb._

His sister placed a hand on either side of the girl's head and told her to relax. Both girls closed their eyes. A moment passed then Wanda's red energy crackled and let out a mini explosion of power. Both girls sat up abruptly gasping. Pietro was at his sisters side in an instant.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Annie a slight panic in her voice.

"Its, nothing." Wanda seemed out of breath but covered up her own discomfort quickly with a smile.

"What did you do to my sister!?" Pietro growled at Annie.

"ME? What did I do?" Annie snapped back at him with almost as much venom as him.

 _This little red head has a bite._

"Pietro please!" Wanda berated him throwing him a 'We'll talk about this later' Look.

"I'm fine really, don't worry about him he's just protective." Said Wanda pushing off Pietro's hand. Pietro grimaced. His sister thought she knew what she was doing but this girl could be dangerous and she wouldn't see it until it was too late.

"Its not your fault you just have a lot of pent up memories and feelings in that head of yours. I don't think I was quite prepared." Said Wanda smiling at the girl like she was a lost puppy.

 _._

"Well since your up maybe we should take her up to Tony. I know he has been dying to run some tests." Said Pietro arms crossed eyeing the girl with a glare.

"Come on get out so she can get dressed!" Wanda pushed her brother out the door, and calling back to Annie , "I'll take you up to see stark when you are ready yes?"

"Okay sure!" said Annie her voice sounded relived.

"Great see you in a few minutes." Said Wanda giving him one final shove out of the room.

The doors whooshed closed.

Pietro grabbed his sisters arm and dragged her around the corner.

"What the hell was that?" He asked not letting go of her wrists.

"What do you mean I was helping her?!" Wanda Said indignantly ripping her hands out of his grasp.

"You could have gotten hurt!" said Pietro his voice rising.

"I was fine!" Wanda said softly placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. He calmed slightly. Only slightly.

"It's just we don't know anything about this girl, she could be a Hydra spy!"

"How?! Tony knew her for years and she's only a young girl!"

"Okay maybe not a spy but she could still be a trap. Hydra could have done something to her mind not just given her god knows what powers!"

"I think you're overreacting Pietro."

"That's just it why is no one taking this girl as a threat?" Pietro stressed.

"She's scared Pietro, just like we were." Wanda said meeting his eyes.

"No we were different." He said voice low, eyes on the ground.

Just then Annie rounded the corner, no doubt eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey…" She said shyly.

 _She may have everyone else fooled but not me._

Wanda was all smiles. She walked over and took Annie's arm in her own.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Um yeah I guess…" Said Annie an uncertain edge to her voice.

"Great then lets go!" then with a flip of her hair, "Pietro coming?"

He grumbled a 'see you up there' more or less and than shot off in a blur closely passing the two girls.

 **Annie**

She and Wanda made their way to the elevator and pushed the button for Tony's lab.

Annie had been there so many times it seemed so natural. But this time she wasn't assisting Tony on his latest experiment, she was the experiment.

 _No Annie get that out of your head. Tony would never hurt me._

"You okay?" said Wanda shaking Annie from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah its nothing." Said Annie still arm in arm with Wanda.

"You say that a lot but I know you don't really mean it." Wanda said keeping her eyes on the view outside the glass elevator. Annie was taken aback.

 _Is this girl reading my mind? Oh my god can she hear me right now?_

"Can you-?" Annie looked at the dark haired girl next to her,

 _Pizza bagel._

 _Fedoras._

 _Humpback whales._

 _Goblins._

 _Captain America's butt._

 _What the….Holy Hell! I hope she didn't hear that last one!_

"Don't worry I cant read your mind without a connection," She smiled.

 _Phew that would have been awkward._

"But I do get the feeling that you're nervous." She patted Annie's hand in a reassuring way.

"I'm a little nervous. I've always been on the other end of Tony's experiments so it's a little weird.

"Trust me I understand," She said with a small sad smile.

Before Annie could ask what she meant they arrived at their floor and Wanda led her through the sliding glass doors she had been so familiar with once. Tony was waiting beside what looked like a teched out MRI machine.

"Hey Red!" he said looking up from his tablet.

"Hi Tony." Annie said with a small smile.

 _Come on Annie Put on a brave face._

"Well if your ready to begin we can figure out just what those Hydra-ass hats did to you." He said with a dark chuckle.

"About that, " Annie said slowly, "I sort of maybe have power…"

"You already know what they are?" Tony asked looking surprised.

"Yeah well up until a few months ago I was being trained on how to use my powers until they started locking me in my cell and slowly waning me off food and water to make me weaker."

"That's barbaric." Said Pepper stepping out from behind the machine; Annie hadn't even known she was there.

"I think they didn't want me in any condition to fight back or try to escape once I had mastered my powers." Continued Annie.

"Sorry to press the question but what are your powers exactly?" Tony asked pen poised over a pad of paper.

"Well it's hard to explain," Annie started lamely

"Try." Said Tony.

"Okay so I if I concentrate enough I can sort of _see_ a persons energy, and how it flows through their body." Annie said making a weird flowing motion with her hands.

"Well that doesn't sound to bad," Said Pepper giving a small shrug.

"Well because I can see the flow I know exactly the points to hit to stop it, temporarily or otherwise."

"Hmmm I see." Tony started scribbling notes on his pad at lightning spped.

"That's not all." Annie said with a slight cringe, "you see to use my ability I would have to be fast and agile and not a little strong."

"What are you saying?" Tony Asked eyebrows raised.

"They had some sort of serum,"

"Like a super soldier serum?"

"Yeah but it didn't work, don't worry I wont be wearing a flag and swinging a shield or anything, but it did make me more flexible, and slightly stronger for my build." Finished Annie.

"So could you use your powers now?" asked Wanda, Annie had almost forgotten she was there.

"No, I don't think so. I'm still to weak. Using any abilities takes a lot out of me. I'll have to train if I were to get back to the level I was at."

"Hmmm. Okay Red let me just take a few blood samples and we can-" Tony said moving towards her with a syringe.

And like that Annie fainted.

 _Authors note: Hey guys sorry about the wait and thank you for being so patient with me! I really appreciate your support and reviews, thanks for the good wishes on my finals_ _J_ _hope you enjoy the chapter they will progressively get longer as I have more time to write, also I'm trying to think of a good Super hero name for Annie and now that you guys know her powers you can help me! If your still fuzzy about her powers it's a play on Tylee from avatar but with my own twist. So if you have any names send them my way in a review or pm. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks!_


End file.
